The Frosted Queen
by Jacques Nightingale
Summary: "I always thought that I am alone, that I was given a curse. But then you appeared in front of me with a smile on your face. Jack, you saved me." - Elsa. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Old Man Pabbie! I'm here!" I shouted landing in the middle of a circle of boulders.

Soon enough all the boulders suddenly flipped and began to roll towards me.

"Hey, Jack!"  
"It's Jack Frost!"  
"Jack!"  
"Look, it's Jack!"

I jumped into the wind just in time before they are able to jump up on me. If I weren't immortal, they could've killed me many times before.

"Welcome to the Valley of the Living Rock, Guardian." Grand Pabbie rolled right in front of me and bowed, followed by the other trolls.

I bowed back, out of courtesy. "I kept on telling you to just call me 'Jack'." I smiled at him as I began to sit down in front of him. "I heard from the other Guardians that you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. It's not an important matter… for now." Grand Pabbie started. "But I must need to inform you that a young girl has been born to the King and Queen of Arendelle."

He looked at me waiting for a response but I didn't gave him any so he just continued talking.

"Apparently, she's the next in line to the throne. The First Princess of Arendelle."

"Sorry to interrupt but can you get to the point?" I said, starting to feel bored.

"She has the same powers as you do." Grand Pabbie blurted out. "The power of Winter."

Well, I'll be damned.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Oh man. What a pretty bad landing. I must've flown too fast. I looked at the window just in time to see a cute baby girl being handed to the King.

"How time flies, the King used to be a boy back then and now he's a father." I grinned.

I opened the window and got inside the royal chamber. Just as I suspected, nobody can see me. It looks like the mighty tales of Jack Frost still hasn't arrived to the people of Arendelle.

Seeing the baby from the King, I stepped in front of him and looked at her closely.

"Wow. She looks like me." I stared in amazement. "If I don't know any better, she could've been my kid!"

Okay, I admit that was a bad joke.

"Fueeh." The baby said, opening her hands and looking at me. Her short white-blonde hair goes very well with her striking blue eyes.

"Hey there, kid." I said, touching her face with my finger. She smiled at me, and grabbed my finger. "Whoa. You have a strong spirit, kid. I can't wait to see you in a few years time!"

Wait a minute. This is bad. Is it my imagination or did I just touch her face?

"Fueeh!" The baby cried, letting go of my finger.

I looked at my finger. Just now, I felt the sensation of the kid's tiny hand on it.

"She can touch me…" I murmured in surprise. And based on the look on her eyes earlier, I can assume that she can see me too.

A sudden voice brought me back to my senses; I turned to the kid and watched as the King passed her towards the Queen in bed.

"Can you guys please give us some privacy for a moment?" the King said, smiling at the servants.

They all bowed down and one by one left the room until all that's left is the royal family and me.

"This is awkward." I whispered, as if afraid to let the King and Queen to hear my voice.

"So what shall we name her?" the Queen finally asked looking at the kid.

"If he were a kid, I would've pushed you to name him after me." I said.

The King looked outside the castle and walked by the window. "Elsa."

"Elsa? That's a good name." the Queen agreed.

"Nice job, King. That is a good name for this kid." I said, sitting beside the bed. "Hi there, Elsa. My name is Jack Frost."

I reached for her hand with my finger and suddenly as if a switch turned on, my staff sent out some snow inside the room.

"Whoa!" I panicked, dropping my staff in surprise. I looked at Elsa, and realized her other hand forming some snowflakes in front of her face.

"She _is_ the same as me…" And from the cold I felt from her snow, I can even say that she is more powerful than me.

Heck, she made me felt a sensation I'm not supposed to feel!

The King and Queen looked surprised. I decided it's about time to let go of her and leave.

"See you later, Princess."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
** Hey folks! thanks for reading. hope for some suggestions and all that. Sorry for this chapter, it's kind of hard to start a story without something to base it on. Anyway, Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Without any hesitation, I settled in Arendelle for good. Don't get me wrong but I still do my Guardian duties.

"Let's see what Elsa is up to now." I snickered, flying towards the castle.

Ever since our fateful encounter when she was born, I kept a good eye on her and her powers. She can make ice and snow without any problems, the only thing that's different from the both of us is my ability to fly and heal my wounds quickly.

I am immortal, after all.

"Here we go." I peered on the bedroom window and saw Elsa and her sister already sleeping. "Oh man, another boring day and here was I hoping to see her powers in action."

I decided to head back to the mountains when I caught Anna squirming on her bed. She opened one of her eyes and looked around. What a free-spirited girl.

Wait a minute. This gives me an idea.

I created a small snowball in the palm of my hand and opened their window for a bit. It caught the attention of Anna just in time as I threw my snowball right in her face. This caught her by surprise and I took the time to get inside their room not forgetting to close the window in her room.

"Ugh." Anna wiped her face and looked around. "Huh? I thought the window was open."

"Come on, Anna." I said, floating inside the room.

As if she heard what I said, Anna climbed down her bed and went to Elsa's bed. "Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst."

Elsa didn't stir. Anna sits on Elsa and bounces. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

I snickered. "That's the spirit."

"Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa grumbled with a small smile on her face.

Anna rolls onto her back and spreads all her weight on Elsa.

I laughed at this scene; I swear to the Man in the Moon that this girl doesn't even need my power to make things fun for her.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." Anna said dramatically.

"Go play by yourself." Elsa answered and shoved Anna off the bed.

Anna lands to the floor on her butt. She sighs, defeated by her older sister.

I was about to throw a snowball of fun to Elsa too, but the mischievous smile of Anna made me held back. "Now what?"

She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's eyelids.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"  
. . .

I followed the girls sneaking into the ballroom. I was wearing a smile similar to Anna at the moment; excited for what are they going to do that involve Elsa's powers.

Elsa closed the door behind her as soon as we're inside the ballroom.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna exclaimed jumping up and down.

If it weren't so ridiculous for a guy like me, I would be jumping up and down with her too.

Elsa. Laughs and waves her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball. Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out and flurries around the room.

"Wow." She should apply as my assistant Guardian.

I looked as Anna dances about, catching flakes in her palms and mouth. "This is amazing!"

"Watch this!" Elsa said.

She stomps her little foot on the floor, suddenly coating it with a layer of ice forming a giant ice rink inside. Anna slides off the floor, laughing. I decided to drop down from the floor and have some fun too.

They wouldn't see me anyway.

. . .

I was by the door and looking at Anna and Elsa as they roll giant snowballs and build a snowman together. It was a little bit deformed but it didn't bother them anyhow.

Elsa moves the snowman's sticks around. In a goofy voice she said, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Anna jumps up and hugs the snowman. "I love you, Olaf."

I grinned. It feels good to see them like this. Somehow, Elsa's powers can make me calm down. I just wish she can see me.

I wonder if after this, I can somehow manipulate some ice magic to let her see me…

I sighed. "It's worth the try."

"Slow down!" Elsa suddenly shouted.

I looked just in time as Elsa slips from the floor and accidentally casted her ice magic on Anna's head. Anna tumbles down a snow bank and lands, unconscious.

"ANNA!" I shouted, and flew towards her immediately.

I got towards Anna first. "Anna! Oh no…" I tried to take her into my arms, but I couldn't touch her directly because of the restriction of the Man in the Moon. "Come on! Please, let me touch her! I need to help her!"

"Anna!" Elsa shouted, appearing beside me. She takes her sister on her arms. We watched in fear as a streak of Anna's hair where she was hit by Elsa's magic was turning white.

"This is turning bad…" I said, hoping for the first time in so long for Elsa to hear me. "Whoa! What the…"

I sensed a powerful magic just now and turned to see the room around us starting to fill with frightening ice spikes.

I looked as Elsa's face was covered in fear, her powers going out of control without her realizing it.

"Mama! Papa!" She shouted repeatedly, and soon enough the King and Queen appeared. They both gasped at the sight of the living room.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" the King said, his face aghast.

They both rushed towards Anna and take her into their arms.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa meekly said, looking down on the floor. I stepped towards them and pointed my staff towards Elsa's hands.

"Damn." I cursed as I saw my own staff getting frozen. Even my power's bowing down to hers. Just how strong is this girl?

"She's ice cold." The Queen said, touching Anna's forehead.

The Trolls! They can help them. Grand Pabbie will help them, I'm sure of it. I created a snowball in my hand and threw it on the King's head.

It snapped him a little bit, but he suddenly knew what to do. I left the ballroom immediately to inform the Trolls.

"… I know where to go." I heard from the King as I flew out of the room in a hurry.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Princess Anna has been struck with ice magic!" I shouted even before landing down. "Grand Pabbie! Please help them when they get here!"

I knelt down the ground. "Please!"

A boulder rolled right in front of me. "Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter. Please calm down!"

The moment he said those words I quickly realized that some of the other trolls are starting to get frosted from my power. I quickly snapped my fingers and all thie ice disappeared. "I'm sorry… it's just I was so surprised by what happened."

Everybody was looking at me, listening quietly. "I am a Guardian and yet, I didn't even manage to protect Anna from Elsa's magic. What kind of guy am I?"

"This isn't your fault, Jack Frost." Grand Pabbie suddenly said, holding my hands. "Everything's bound to happen sooner or later. Her power wasn't something she knows the limit off. Without proper practice, it's a miracle she managed to reach this age without any casualties aside from now."

"…will you help them?" I asked.

"Of course, Jack Frost."

* * *

I was looking from above the valley as the King and Queen along with Elsa and Anna talked to the Grand Pabbie.

"Your Majesty," Grand Pabbie bowed down. "Born with powers or a curse?"

"Born. And they're getting stronger." The King answered.

Grand Pabbie motions the Queen to bring Anna to him. She does and he examines her.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." The King begged.

"Please." I also begged.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe…" Grand Pabbie replied placing his hand on Anna's forehead, he took a glance at me and said, "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."

He then pulls out a glowing blue energy from Anna's head. We see her memories floating right above her.

I don't know how he did it but he changed all of her magical memories to ordinary memories. The snowy play indoors with the girls in their nightgowns turned to outdoor on the winter with the girls in winter gear.

He puts the ordinary memories back in Anna's head.

Grand Pabbie smiled. "She will be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked.

"It's for the best."

* * *

I went back to the castle, repeating in my head what Grand Pabbie told to Elsa…

_"Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in your magic… but also great danger. You must learn to control it. And remember…"_

"Fear will be your enemy." I muttered, remembering the last line of the wise, old troll.

. . .


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**Read and Review guys! Let me know your reactions and comments. It will really help me. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_"Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone… including Anna."_

I watched in fear as the Arendelle castle gates shut close.

I sat with Anna on her bed as each of Elsa's furniture on the room started to disappear.

I started to float out of the room when a dusty old book under Anna's bed caught my eye. I picked it up.

"The tale of Jack Frost." I whispered in surprise.

An idea popped into my mind.

. . .

Winter came around Arendelle and I created a gentle snowfall for the kingdom. I was in Elsa's room watching her read my book. "I really hope she sees me after this."

She was about to turn the last page of the book when all of a sudden a series of knocks came from her door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" It was Anna singing by the door. "Come on, let's go and play."

I floated to the door waiting for Elsa to open it for her sister.

"I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away." Anna continued singing. I can see her eyes peeking from under the door.

"Come on, Elsa! Let's go out." I shouted at her, smiling.

Elsa climbed down her bed. At first, I thought she was going to open the door but then she sat down with the door behind her back. I sat beside her, feeling like an idiot because I couldn't even help her. She was so lonely.

"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why…"

I sighed. I feel terrible for these two.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna calls through the keyhole. "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Anna. " Elsa said, looking down on her hands.

"…okay, bye." Her sister sadly replied.

I heard Anna's footsteps reaching for her room. An awkward silence filled the room as Elsa and I leaned against the door looking at the gentle snowfall outside her window.

Elsa suddenly stood up waving her hands in the air, creating the deformed snowman they made that fateful night.

"Yes, I want to build a snowman…" Elsa whispered as tears fall from her face, turning into ice as soon as it fell to the floor.

. . .

I made my decision to appear before Elsa during summer. This idea came to me one day when I saw her reading my book one night. I just came back from another country by then, so it surprised me what made her read my book once again.

Her window was open at that time so I stood in front of her, hoping that she can see me.

But she still can't.

Weeks passed and every night before going back to sleep, she would read my book from cover to cover. I thought she was just using it to lull her into sleep, but her eyes followed every word on the book.

So today, as soon as she woke up I'm going to let her see me. I made a quick trip to Japan earlier today but I sped up just in time for the sun to rise in the kingdom of Arendelle.

I quietly opened her window, and got inside. The book was in the bed, next to Elsa's drooling face.

"That's kind of cute." I grinned, poking her face with the book.

"Hmm…" Elsa groaned. Oh crap.

I quickly pulled away from her bed; she was already starting to wake up. I went into her dresser and opened the book to a picture of me standing tall with my staff. I frosted her mirror and wrote something for her.

Just in time, I saw Elsa slowly making her way to her dresser. I posed the same way I was pictured in the book next to her dresser.

I can't control my excitement as she sat down and looked sheepishly on the mirror, "What the…"

I smiled and looked at her face, waiting for her to look at me eye to eye.

"Jack Frost is real." I saw as she whispered the words on the mirror, her whole spirit becoming the same as the one she used to have when she was born.

"Jack Frost is real." She repeated.

"Of course I am." I laughed.

The next thing I knew, I was hanging from above her room with my whole body covered in her ice.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Wait! I can explain!" I panicked.

I was hanging upside down from the ceiling as Elsa focused her power at me. I can't see her clearly but I knew she was glaring at me fiercely from down below.

"Who are you? And what are you doing inside my room?" She demanded.

"I am Jack Frost! Please! Believe me!" I shouted at her. "I was the one who frosted your mirror, princess!"

What the hell! I can't even control her ice! Is there a limit to what she can do?

"Jack Frost?" She asked, calming down.

"Yes! I am Jack Frost! I've always been here, Elsa." I said out loud. "I've only appeared now, because you believed in me. You believed that I was real."

She appeared in my field of vision carrying the book. It was opened to a picture of me smiling.

"Hey! Hey, look!"

"What?" Elsa asked, looking at me.

I smiled at her the same way how I smiled at the book. "See?"

She looked curious but fortunately she waved her hand to let me go.

"HEY WAI-"

. . .

"My head hurts." I muttered, placing an ice pack on my head. "That was mean, Elsa."

After that incident, Elsa sat down and stared at me quietly, her fierce glace was replaced with an innocent and curious look.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness." I started to break the ice.

Hey, that was funny. A Winter Spirit breaking the ice. Hah.

"My name is Jack Frost, A Winter Spirit." I bowed in front of her.

"Oh! Ah, my name is-"

"I know your name, Princess Elsa." I smiled. She smiled back.

"A-Are you really Jack Frost?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, I am." I smiled, creating a snowball on my hand.

Elsa's eyes glittered in excitement as she herself created a snowball on her hand too. "I thought I was alone!"

"You never are Elsa, and you never will." I grinned. "Hey, look at this. I saw you did this some years ago."

I threw the snowball high in the air. It bursts out and flurries of snow came down her room. "A gentle snowfall for the… uhh… not-so-gentle princess."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Elsa cried at me, smiling. "You were the one who surprised me!" This must've been the first smiles she ever had ever since the accident with Anna.

And as if on cue…

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna sang.

"How can you build a snowman during summer?" I asked loudly.

"Shh!" Elsa hushed me.

"Don't worry, she can't hear me." I said to her. "Isn't that right, Anna?!" I shouted to prove my point.

"Or ride our bike around the hall." Anna continued.

"See?"

"This is embarrassing." Elsa whispered, covering her face with her hands.

I opened the door to peek a little just in time as a bicycle passed by with Anna standing on the back seat. "Wait here, I need to make sure your little sister won't have any accidents by the stairs."

"Ah, wait. Jack!"

I heard Elsa shout my name as I followed after Anna.

. . .

"Do you want to build a snowmaaaaan?" I sang inside Elsa's room. I've been singing it all day, I don't know why but I just can't let go of the stupid song. "Or ride a bike around the hall?"

"Jack, please shut up." Elsa muttered tiredly. She must've been exhausted from the events that happened. It was a long day even for someone like me.

We exchanged stories about ourselves. But with me watching her ever since she was born and her learning my stories from the book, it was a matter of time before we ran out of things to talk to.

She never left the room all this time, so her breakfast, lunch and dinner were all served here inside. She tried hard not to laugh as I make fun of the servants that served her food.

"Hey, even you know that it was a good song." I said but followed her advice and didn't sing any more.

"I'm going to sleep now, Jack." Elsa said, unbraiding her hair.

"Then go to sleep, Elsa."

"So where are you going?"

"That… is something I don't know the answer yet." I honestly told her. "You are my first believer so I was hoping to do something fun."

"But it's time to go to bed…" She yawned.

"Oh… okay." I answered disappointedly.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Jack?"

"It's the same as food. It isn't a necessity for me. Yes, I can sleep. But I don't have to." I answered. "And besides, there's a ton of things to do rather than sleeping."

"I think you forgot that I need those, Jack." Elsa giggled.

"Oh… right." I opened her bedroom window and started to climb the steps. "Well, I'll be going now. But don't worry, I'm going back tomorrow."

"Oh I'm not worried at all." Elsa said. "I knew you'd return here anyway."

I'm beginning to like this kid even more now.

"Good night, Princess."

"Hey, Jack! Wait…" Elsa said, following me to the balcony of her room.

"What now?"

"Jack… do you want to build a snowman?"


	7. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Yay! **I managed to gather a thousand views and two reviews in just 3 days. I'm so happy! *throws confetti* :D THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I will update again later this time of day, so be sure to read it and give me a review on what you think of all the chapters so far. Cheers!

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

"I thought it was bed time already?" I grinned as Elsa made it sure to lock her room.

It would be a disaster if someone entered and saw her playing in the snow and talking to no one.

"I'm bored. The last time I let out my powers on purpose was when I made a snowman inside my room…" Elsa answered sadly.

Should I tell her that I was beside her during that time?

She sighed. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's go play."

I guess not. "Yeah, sure."

Elsa made it snow inside the room. "So what're we going to do?"

"I suggest making the walls soundproof or your sister will wake up." I said, walking to the wall opposite her sister's room.

"How do we do that?" She asked.

"Really? You can hang up a guy like me upside down from your room, and you can't think of how to soundproof your room?" I asked sarcastically.

"No."

Jack, he's just a kid. "Oh, right." I touched the wall and placed a thick layer of ice on it as it spreads on to every inch of her room.

"Your move, Princess." I grinned, giving her a challenging look.

She smiled and stomped her feet on the floor coating the floor with a layer of her ice magic. "Hah!"

From what we did just now, I came to realize that her ice power stops as soon as it reached mine. It doesn't mix together. Just like oil and water. "I wonder why…"

"What?" Elsa asked, making a snowman with her back behind me.

"Oh, I said 'nice snowman'." I grinned walking beside her.

Elsa turned around and stepped aside letting me see the snowman. "His name is Olaf, and he like warm hugs!"

"A snowman who like warm hugs?" I looked at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." I answered. "Nothing at all."

It's hard to keep up a conversation with this kid. Sometimes she's mature, sometimes she's not.

"Where are the other parts of his body?" I asked, changing the topic about warm hugs.

"Oh, wait a moment." She moved around picking some buttons and marbles from her toys. "Jack, can you please get me some twigs and sticks for his arms and hair? You can get one from the tree just outside my room!"

"Ah, sure!" I stepped outside the balcony reaching out to the said tree. But it was too far for my hand to reach.

*snap*

A sound of something snapping caught my attention. "What was that Elsa?"

"Oh, I just found something to use as arms! I just need twigs now, Jack!" Elsa answered happily. She sure is enjoying her time.

"Oh, about that…" I got inside the room and saw that she's in a corner fixing the snowman's other features. "I can't reach the twigs, I need to fly."

"Then do so!"

"I kind of need my staff in order to that…" I replied looking around the room for my staff. Where the heck did it go? "Have you seen it?"

"What does it look like?"

"It's a long and thin piece of wood."

"Uh-oh…" Elsa said and stopped working on the snowman to look at me.

"What?"

"Does your staff has a curve like the letter 'C' on its end?" She asked, giving me a weird smile.

"…yeah. Why?" I asked giving her a weird smile too.

"Uhh… you see." Elsa fidgets, suddenly interested in her hands. "I think I broke it."

"…excuse me?"

"I snapped it into two, and used it for Olaf's arms."

"…" My jaw dropped to the floor as she revealed Olaf the Snowman who like warm hugs and has large arms.

"I'm sorry, Jack!"

. . .

We ended the night with me concentrating really hard to bring back my staff together again (to which Elsa offered in creating a new one made out of ice), tucking her into bed making sure she won't snap anything for Olaf's arms again, and repeatedly saying that I'm not angry for what an irresponsible and inconsiderate thing she did to my staff.

Nope, not angry at all.

"I'll pay you back tomorrow!" Elsa called to me before I jumped into the night getting ready to unleash a snow storm on an unfortunate country.

"Yep. I'm only doing my Guardian duties."


End file.
